


Under the Blazing Sun

by tauriel777



Category: John Porter - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a few glimpses into John Porter's life with his secret girlfriend. He doesn't get captured in this story and he has a happier ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing. This is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> I am no military expert, but I know that this scenario would not work in real life, but that is why it is called fiction.......

The helicopter rotors roar loudly as they fly across the mountains.

John Porter is leaned back against the wall, allowing himself to rest for a few minutes and he closes his eyes, sighing internally, relieved they have completed another rotation out at the remote outpost and that they are all returning back to the main base in one piece. He looks over his group of 10 men, all elite SAS soldiers, they are all tired and grateful they get a few weeks to refuel before they head out again, unless duty calls before then.

That's the thing, with their line of work, they are never really off. He doesn't know any other life or how not to be an elite soldier and he loves his job. He reflects and knows he has been lucky more than once, to return home alive and he pays silent tribute to those of his friends that weren't so lucky.

He smiles and feels the faint flutter in his stomach, knowing he will see her in a few hours........her......the woman that crossed his path almost 2 years ago in this country and changed his life forever. He still remembers how they met, the fateful day when he was rescued after being sold out, it was US Navy Seals that got him out and he spend the next few days being debriefed on the US main base in Afghanistan and that is where they met, their eyes locking across the crowded mess hall.

Porter knew instantly there was something there and so did she. It had been confirmed in sick bay when she turned out to be the doctor in charge and had come to check him over. The tension had been so thick and he finally couldn't stand it anymore and had grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. It had quickly escalated to a full make out session, both mindful of the thin walls and she had whispered directions to her office and a time.

It had been the most passionate sex he had ever had, in that office, against the wall and then on her desk. He bites his own knuckle when he thinks about it, willing his body not to respond as the memories come flooding back. And that was only the beginning. They have managed to meet across the globe several times a year, keeping the relationship going and while they haven't talked about it in depth, it has become clear to him that he loves her and can't imagine a life without her.

Only one problem or maybe two: he is a highly trained SAS officer in the British military and she is a US Navy doctor, specializing in trauma care on the battle field, which means they are often countries or continents apart.

The helicopter is descending and the co pilot comes over the headset to Porter, letting him know to get ready. He motions to his men and he takes position at the one door, manning the machine gun on that side, while others cover the rear and the opposite door as they fly low over the city, approaching base.

They pass into the safe zone and are soon on the ground. Everyone jumps out, Porter thanks the pilots and him and his men quickly unload all their gear, putting it on their backs and start to head for the buildings.

A military vehicle comes speeding up and out jumps Commander Ben Harris, the Navy Seal in charge of the special forces here on the biggest US military base in Afghanistan. He salutes and John Porter returns it, before they both break into grins and hug each other-they have grown quite close, after working together for the last several years. 

"Welcome back to civilization, Porter".

"Thank you! Glad to be back........can't wait to have a hot shower, sleep in a real bed and even eat your bloody KFC".

They share a laugh and all the men pile in the back and they are driven to a bunch of trailers and tents, in the remote corner of the base. They like to keep special forces away from the rest of the soldiers. Everyone unloads and go find their sleeping quarters, excited not to be sleeping on the ground for a change. 

Porter turns to Harris 'things been quiet?".

"Yeah, not much going on, but there is chatter about their number 2 baddie, but nothing we can really use yet".

"Ok....I'll get cleaned up and come fill you in on the outpost in an hour".

Harris nods "ok......I'll be over in central command".

"Thanks.....I'll come find you" and Porter jumps out, grabbing his heavy gear.

A strong hand lands on his shoulder and Harris grins at him "she will be happy to see you......I told her you were due in today".

Porter can't hide his smile "thank you......I send her a message the other day, but no idea if she got it".

"Oh she did and I think she is anxious to see you".

"She is not the only one" and Porter looks serious "it has been 6 months.......last time was in the UK when I was on real leave".

"Well, go shower so you don't scare her and then come see me after you see her".

Porter lifts an eye brow "are you saying I stink?".

"Hell yes! 2 months at that outpost would make anyone stink" and they part ways.

He makes his way to the one trailer, opening the door to the tiny square room and dropping his heavy gear. He looks around and quickly unlocks the locker farthest to the right, swinging the door open and smiles when his eyes fall on the pictures plastered on the inside of the door. A couple of an older teenager, staring back at him with defiant eyes, his daughter Alexandra, who now lives with his parents, after his ex wife's untimely passing. She has his stubborn spirit, but they have become quite close and email as often as they can.

Running a hand over the other picture, he looks at it with much affection, it is one of him and a blond woman, taken almost a year ago in her office in Maryland. The only time he has visited her in the US and they had spend a passionate week together before he got deployed again. He can't wait to see her and he all of a sudden feels anxious, knowing she is just across the base.

He grabs fresh clothes from the locker and glances at his gear, knowing he will have to go to the laundry facilities later today or tomorrow, but at least no more washing everything by hand and putting it up to dry. 

Looking at the bed, he feels a certain drowsiness wash over him, but knows he can't allow himself to lay down since he would just crash for hours. Sleep will have to wait. Turning, he reaches for his toiletries in his back pack and the fresh towel laying on top of the blanket on the bed. He inhales the scent and is reminded how the little things all of a sudden is appreciated more when you have been deprived of them for months.

Walking back outside, he glances up at the sky and the blazing sun, it never seems to cool off here, at least not during the day. Trotting over to the shower trailer, he steps in with his clothes, towel and toiletries, seeing a few of his men have already beat him to it.

Neil just stepped out and gives him a smile "oh Porter.......you will feel you have died and gone to heaven.....hot water is just as glorious as I thought it would be".

Porter nods "yeah, nothing makes you appreciate all the little things like being out in no man's land for two months".

Rick chimes in, getting dressed in the corner, with a smirk "no shit.......I can't wait to actually watch some real moving porn with sound.....pictures suck after a while".

Rolling his eyes, Neil shakes his head "pervert".

"Whatever, Neil......we have been deployed for 3 months now, without descent internet for 2 months, I am sure you would like some real pussy just like the rest of us".

Porter just shakes his head, puts his stuff on the bench and proceeds to undress and jumps in the nearest shower, still hearing Neil and Rick argue over the benefits of streaming wifi, women and their lack of sex. Kids. He leans back and relishes in the warm water cascading over his body, loosening every muscles and loving how he finally feels the grit leaving his hair as he shampoos and rinses it. He lather up really good, enjoying the smooth soap on his skin and then the water as he cleans up. He is still in prime condition, like a race horse, his hard abs muscles flexes as he runs his hands over them and then down to clean his cock. He bites back a groan when he soaps up and pulls the foreskin back to make sure he is clean. It is tempting to quickly release some tension, but decides it will have to wait. He would rather release it with her.

He finishes and steps back out, wrapping a towel around himself. He goes over to the line of sinks and carefully proceeds to shave, loving the warm water as he rinses off and pats his face dry. He feels so refreshed and sighs in contentment. 

Getting dressed in fresh underwear, his cameo pants and boots and then a tight fitting sand colored shirt, he tugs it in and tightens his belt. He is grateful special forces are a bit more loose with their uniform requirements. He gathers his dirty stuff and the towel, quickly hanging it over the chair back in his small room and drops the dirty laundry on the floor, knowing he will have to tend to it later.

His stomach makes a growling sound and he grabs his laptop and iPad, heading over to the bigger common gathering room for their unit. He enters and finds Commander Harris there with several buckets and containers with the KFC logo on them. Most of his men are chowing down, a few eating and battling on the X-box hooked up to the big screen.

Harris looks up "I figured you guys were famished".

Porter grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and a piece of chicken, nodding "thanks, Ben......that was very thoughtful".

"Anytime.......we have to look out for each other, you know....we might be from different countries, but we are all part of the special forces community and have a common goal".

"True" and Porter points to a table in the corner with his chicken "want me to brief you now or wait?".

"We can do it now......I know you have other pressing matters" and he winks.

Porter ignores the last bit, but they sit down in the corner and he quickly shows Harris things on several maps and points out weaknesses etc. and they talk about the strategy at the outpost from here on out.

There is a commotion and the largest guy on Porter's team comes barging through the door and makes a b line for the table with food. He hobbles a little and Porter looks at him "hey Pete....what gives? Did you go get your toe looked at?".

Pete grins with a piece of chicken in his hand and nods "sure did......nasty ingrown toenail, got it dug out and some drugs to prevent more infection" and then he announces really loud "listen up lads! Now is the time to go seek medical attention.......hell make up something, jock itch or whatever to get that pretty female doctor, the US so very generously sent, to feel you over.....blond and even in uniform, I would say she has some nice knockers" and he makes a crude gesture with his hands.

Most of the group laughs, but Harris gives Porter a look, knowing who Pete is talking about. Porter tries to ignore it, but does raise an eyebrow at Pete "I know you don't mean it the way you make it sound, but I better not hear you say anything like that out in public, ever".

Pete lowers his head, feeling a bit embarrassed "I wont.....sorry..... I meant no disrespect".

Porter gets up, coming over to pat his back "it's alright......I know you are just blowing off steam and I know how hard it is to be away from your loved ones and I think we would all welcome the attention of a pretty female right about now, I get it.....and as long as things stay here.......but don't forget, we are still guests of the US military".

Harris stands up too and nods, agreeing with Porter "just keep it in here, boys" and he looks at Pete "and I don't blame you, Lt. Commander Carter is very pretty, but what makes her so special is that she is also one of the most skilled combat surgeons we have right now......she is the one you would hope to see if you end up with a very fucked up day".

They all stand and talk for a few more minutes before Harris excuses himself and Porter gather his men "ok.....listen......you all worked hard out there as a team and took care of each other and I am proud of you. It is hard work! Please relax, get some sleep in a real bed, catch up with your families and just recharge while we can. As you know, we are never off duty for real, so the call could come at any time, so be ready. Stay in shape and alert and go enjoy the food while you can" and he dismisses them.

Porter eats a few more pieces of chicken and chats casually with his men, everyone is in a good mood and happy to get a few comforts. Once done, he takes his stuff back to his room and then decides to sort through his heavy gear, putting his clothes in one pile and laying everything else out and wiping stuff down, the dust is everywhere. He quickly cleans his weapons, before setting his riffle along the wall and putting his gun on the table by the bed. 

His clothes is a sad pile and an internal debate goes on in his head, before he decides to take care of it now rather than later. He sighs, but grabs the dirty clothes, stuffing it in a duffel and making his way over to the laundry facilities. He loads it, nodding to the other soldiers doing theirs and finding a quiet corner, he is not really in the mood to chat. He pulls out his phone and connects to the wifi, checking emails and smiles, reading the latest one from Alex about her life with friends and eluding to a potential boyfriend, which causes her father's blood pressure to rise slightly. He rubs his face, he is not ready for that.

He tabs on his text messages and quickly sends one to *Ash*: "I'm here".

Almost instantly, a response back: heart emojii followed by "I think I saw you guys come in on the Black Hawk.....can't wait to see you....busy day here, missed you".

 

Across base:

It's another busy day, but so far nothing major, we haven't had med evac come in with anyone, so that is a blessing. I take another sip of water, I will never get use to this roasting weather. Blazing hot during the day and then sometimes dipping to freezing temperatures at night. 

I've been here a month and have about 3 more to go this rotation. I love what I do, even through all the trauma and heart break, it is very rewarding to save peoples lives and help my fellow soldiers with their every day ailments. There seem to be a lot of those today, coughs, colds and skin rashes from the heat. The British SAS team came in from one of the outposts today and I've already seen a couple of them, one with an ingrown toenail and another with a fungus infection.

But I haven't seen him yet. I saw the Black Hawk fly over a couple of hours ago and figured it was them, but I also know he has a lot of things to tend up and debriefings before he can take a breath and just relax.

John Porter. What a man! We met almost two years ago on this base and our lives have not been the same. I love him and I know he loves me too and so far we have managed to keep our crazy relationship going. He is just as committed to his job as I am to mine and in some weird way, that has created a special bond between us, we understand each other perfectly and what drives us. We don't need to explain to the other why we need to go do what we do and that has been such a refreshing thing.

I look at the clock as I finish the notes on the laptop from the latest patient and my phone vibrates, fishing it out of my pocket I smile when I see *JPorter* blinking and the message "I'm here". Typing back that I am aware and can't wait to see him, I feel the flutters in my stomach and it stops me in by tracks a bit, we are not exactly teenagers anymore. My phone vibrates again "can't wait to see you either, love" followed by several hearts.

Sighing, I get up from the small desk in one of the exam rooms and then shuts the computer off. I check on the 3 soldiers we have in sick bay right now, one with a nasty cold, one with food poisoning from eating off base and one that is recovering from taking a nasty tumble out of a Humvee going over the rocky dirt roads in the mountains. 

They all seem to be doing well and I weave myself out of their more or less obvious propositions while checking on them. I get it, they have been away from home too long and all crave female attention. I've been in the Navy a long time and I am use to it, it is just part of the job and I know I can hold my own. 

I get done and let the two male nurses know I am going to my office to answer e-mails and order more supplies. I call over my walkie to the other doctor here, just so we are on the same page. a crackling affirmative comes across and I walk briskly down the hall, to the very corner, thinking that I really need a cold shower, this heat is leaving me sweaty and sticky. 

Opening the door to my office, I stop for a second, staring at the man behind my desk, he is leaned back in the chair, but jumps to his feet when I swing the door open and a grin forms on his face, his blue eyes twinkling and he rushes around and pulls me into his arms, kicking the door shut behind me with his leg. I'm pushed up against the door and ravished with hungry kisses, his tongue prying my mouth open and soon we are devouring each other.

My hands are in his short hair and I feel his strong arms around me and his hands roaming over my back and then down to grab my rear, pulling me firmly against him. I inhale his scent and it feels like coming home, being back in his arms. We kiss some more and I smile into his mouth, mumbling "John".

He rubs his nose against mine and grins, nuzzling my neck when we have to fill our lungs with air "Ashley......god I missed you, love".

I move my hands to his face, holding it, enjoying his freshly shaved skin under my fingertips and our lips meet softly again, this time it is a bit slower and when we pull away, our eyes lock "I missed you too, John.......so much".

"Come here" and he pulls me hard against his chest and just holds me, I feel his steady heart beat and the heat from his body as he runs his hands down my back, caressing me and then up to touch my hair, which currently is pulled back in a tight bun. He hums in contentment and then gently lifts my chin "mmmmm......you beautiful thing" and he kisses me again, nibbling lightly on my lower lip and then licking it, before plunging his tongue back in my mouth with a groan.

We kiss with passion for a few minutes, thankful to finally be reunited and he murmurs sweets words into my mouth and against my ear. He leans his forehead against mine, cupping my face and my eyes meet his blue ones "hey".

He kisses me again "hey yourself......you ok?".

I lazily run my fingers through his hair on the back of his head, I know he loves that and I smile "I am now you are here......you survived the outpost?".

Nodding, he takes my hand and drags me back to my chair, where he takes a seat again and pulls me into his lap, tugging me close "it was ok.....but it is so remote and as you know the internet sucked.......the guys sure are glad to be back to civilization and to get a real shower and a soft bed".

I lean my head on his strong shoulder, tracing my fingers over his chest and then down to grasp the hand that is not currently around my waist "I bet......so are you off duty?" and I makes a gesture "I mean.....you know as much as you can be off duty doing special ops".

John kisses the top of my head, looking at our intertwined hands "debriefing all done, Harris knows what is going on and what the replacement team is doing.....just need to type up a report and maybe check some of my damn emails........when are you off duty?".

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I kiss his cheek "in about an hour........I was going to answer emails and order a few supplies" and our eyes meet lock "maybe we can try to meet tonight, I got one of the trailers with the private shower......I think Harris did that".

He holds my face gently to kiss me deeply again and I move around so I more or less straddle him in the chair. He squirms underneath me and I feel his excitement soon pressing against my center, sparking the fire and our need starts to grow and his kisses become more demanding. I wiggle against him and he pulls his mouth away with a gasp, panting "fuck Ash......we gotta stop".

I nod, but don't make any movement to get away from him, but do slow down our kissing and mumble into his mouth "I know....I just want you so much".

"I want you too, love....you have no idea".

Smirking, I rub against his bulge "oh I think I do".

He grins and kisses me "you are bad".

"Mmmmm, but you love it".

"Yes I do...." and he gets serious as he looks at me with his blue eyes "and I love you, darling......so much".

"I love you too, John".

We sit there for a few more minutes before I reluctantly get up and he stands back up, pulling me into his arms "sit down and get your work done......I'll sit and do mine too" and he lets me go and plops down on the floor with his laptop. We sit and work for a while in silence, just the tapping from the computer keys filling the air. We are just happy and content to be in the same room.

I hit send and look at him, he is so handsome and still has a body far younger than what the dog tags around his neck say. He feels I am watching him and looks up "what?".

"Nothing, just happy you are here".

"Me too" and he smiles, he has such a beautiful smile.

"So how is Alex?".

His face lights up when I bring up his daughter, I know she has been the one thing that kept him going through some very difficult times in his life and he is very grateful they finally have a close relationship. "She is good......sounds happy" and then rubs his face "I think she has a boyfriend".

"Oh, did she say?".

"No, not directly, but just talked a lot about her friend Michael....I think it was a hint" and then he sort of laughs "and she knows about us by the way".

My eyes go wide "what? How?".

"Well, she finally confessed in an email about a month ago that she knew you were more than my work colleague....she said it was blinding when we all went to lunch in London on my last leave".

I throw a piece of crumbled paper at him "I told you to just tell her, John".

He ducks "I know you did.......I guess I thought I could fool her" and he hesitates for a moment "and I wasn't ready to have her think about her dad dating...having a girlfriend" and I swear he blushes a tiny bit "having sex.....".

"Well, kids are smart and Alex brighter than most.......and I think most kids don't want to think about their parents ever doing that......".

He rolls his eyes "I know".

"So is she ok with it?" and I look concerned.

Nodding, he smiles "yeah........she is totally fine with it, told me it was about time and that she thinks you are brilliant and we make a cute couple".

"She is a good girl, John".

RINNNNNNNNNNG               RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG

John looks at his pant pocket and fishes his cell phone out, answering it "yep".

Someone is talking on the other end, but I can't hear what they are saying, John listens and shuts down his computer "I'm over in sick bay" and he gives me a look when I raise an eyebrow as he continues "I had a headache.........no, no, loads better.......yeah, I saw the pretty doctor......yes, she is gorgeous.........no, remember we are guests on their base, so harassing their female personnel is not a good plan..........yeah, alright......I'll be right there" and he hangs up, sighing "I guess we are going to work out in this godforsaken heat".

He gets to his feet, stretching his back and groans. I walk over behind him, yanking his shirt up and putting my hands on his lower back, pushing my fingers into his back. He grunts as I work over his skin "ughhh.....yeah......that's good.............ughhhh".

I lean against his back and blows on his ear "if you are a good boy, I'll give you a better massage later.......a full body one".

John spins around, his laptop under his arm and he pulls me close, licking my lower lip "oh I am a very good boy" and he kisses me quickly "I'll see you in a while" and he turns to leave. 

I smack his rear "oh I know you are" and he walks out the door with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

My shift is finally over, but just like everyone else here, I am sort of still on call if something happens and my assistance is needed. I am so hot, but I know as soon as the sun goes down, it can still get pretty cold here at night. I smile, knowing I wont have to worry about being cold tonight since he promised he would sneak over and try to share the bed. Wouldn't be the first time we have managed to cuddle and do other things on a military base.

I walk outside and immediately slap on my Oakleys, shielding my eyes from the brightness. I make it from the building and head towards the area where the medical personal have their sleeping quarters. The base is divided into sections, depending on your service area, so regular personnel is taking up most of the space, our smaller medical unit and then special forces over in the corner. They like to keep to themselves, planning out missions etc.

This base is mainly a hub, so people come here to relax and recharge, before being sent back out to smaller bases and units. People do still try and keep in shape, so groups can be seen running all over, trying to get some exercise within the parameter of the secure zone. Smaller gyms are scattered on the base and I am passing one on the way to my trailer.

I feel I am sweating like a pig and I wipe my forehead with my arm, my hair is pulled back and secured in a bun at the moment. Things are a bit more relaxed out here than back in the US, but military code of dress is still sort of observed.

That apparently does not apply to the guys working out, their shirts are off and I only have to take one glance before I realize it is him and his men. I can recognized that chiseled torso anywhere from afar. He is solid, meaty and broad, sweat glistening on his skin and his dog tags clink together as he pumps the hand weights and does push ups, his biceps bulging. I can't help but admire him, he is fucking gorgeous.

Looking back down, I pick up my pace, hoping none of them will notice me or say anything, which is a stupid notion, since I am obviously alone and female.

"Lt. Cmd. Carter".

I dare to raise my head and turn, seeing the biggest guy, Pete hobble towards me. I just dug out a nasty ingrown toe nail from his foot earlier today. I rush over to him, not wanting him to walk around on that foot too much "hi......not sure you should be walking on that yet".

He comes up to me and grins "well yeah, I know.....but my Sergeant Major wanted us to work out" and he motions towards Porter.

My heart leaps a little, hearing him address John with his new rank. He had called me when it happened and I could not be more proud of him, I know the army is his life. I smile "I'm familiar with Sergeant Major Porter's methods".

"You know him?" and Pete looks surprised.

"Yeah......this is not my first tour here......we have served on this base before".

Porter comes closer with the other men and I am forcing myself not to drool over his chest, the way the sweat runs down his hard abs and I see the sparse hair under his belly button. His happy trail. Fuck. The way his cameo pants and belt sit on his hips, it just emphasizes how solid he is.

"Is there is problem, Lt. Cmd.?".

Our eyes meet and I am grateful I am wearing shades, so he can't see the heat in mine. I swallow "no, not a all Sergeant Major" and I put extra weight behind his rank.

He quirks an eyebrow "good".

I know a few of his senior men, so we stand a talk for a few minutes, about their experiences on the outpost, the entertainment schedule here and just general news. I can almost feel John's gaze on me the entire time and I try my hardest not to let it affect me at all. Clearing my throat, I toss my head back and laugh at a joke Pete just told and then nod to them all "and on that high note, I better leave you lads be.....I am practically melting out here......you guys are nuts for working out".

Pete winks "well, you know us...special forces and all".

"Oh I know......have fun boys" and I wave to them all as I continue my walk towards my trailer.

I feel their eyes on my backside, but ignore it. 

Nigel whistles "bloody hell she is a beautiful thing...." and he looks at Pete "you were right....gorgeous woman and nice knockers under that uniform".

They all mutter in agreement. 

Pete turns to Porter "so you know her, huh? You lucky bastard......any idea if she has a boyfriend?".

Porter puts on his best poker face "yeah....she is fantastic.....damn good at what she does......as Harris said, the kind of person you want to see if you ever come in here on a med evac" and he looks Pete in the eyes "and no, I don't know if she has boyfriend...none of mine or any of your business".

"She is not married, is she?, Pete sounds concerned.

Gesturing wildly, Porter rolls his eyes "I don't know, mate!".

Pete grins "maybe I need to find out".

Porter almost roars "look, please don't!" and he takes a deep breath, trying to sound calmer "I know you are all horny as fuck and you also know the rules on the base and yes, I know hanky panky goes on from time to time regardless, I am not stupid, but please.....we can't afford to piss off the Americans and make ourselves unwelcome". He runs his hand over his sweaty face "why don't we call it......go shower, relax, wank off....whatever".

They all laugh and the group slowly breaks up. 

Daniel, Porter's oldest friend in this unit, stays back and looks at him "what was that all about?".

Porter sighs "I don't know" and he looks at Daniel, he knows about us "just feeling a bit over protective, I guess".

Slapping Porter on his shoulder, Daniel smiles "understandable, but you better watch out or they will zero in on it".

"I will.......thanks, man".

Daniel grins "any time......now get out of here......I'll tell them you had more debriefings to do".

Porter smirks and touches his friend's arm "see you tomorrow" and he looks around, before jogging off in the direction I went.

 

I unlock my trailer and turn on the fan, it still feels roasting in here. I shed my uniform top, hanging it over the chair by the tiny desk. I undo the bun in my hair, shaking it out and then quickly take off my boots, pants and t-shirt, leaving me in my panties and bra. I reach for a water bottle in the cooler by the locker, finding most of the ice gone, but the bottle is cold and I make a mental note to go get more ice when I go for dinner.

Taking a big gulp of water, I wipe my forehead again and then go in the small bathroom, turning on the faucet, splashing some water on my face and neck, loving the coldness. 

KNOCK       KNOCK        KNOCK    

"Yes?".

His voice carry through the door "it's me".

"It's open" I call and stick my head out as he quickly opens it, looks back outside and then shuts and locks the door behind him. 

Our eyes meet and we both smile before he strides over and has me in his sweaty arms within seconds, pressed against him, our lips meeting in a heated kiss.

Wet kissing noises and small whimpers and growls are all the noises that can be heard for a few minutes. I run my hands up his sweat covered back and then tangle them in his hair, as we kiss the hell out of each other, our tongues dueling.

His hands are all over, first on my back, then in my hair, before they slide down to cup my panty clad rear, pulling me closer and I can feel his excitement through his pants. I gasp at his hardness and run a hand over his beautiful chest and then down over his stomach, finally cupping him through the heavy fabric of his trousers.

Pulling away, he moans into my neck "Ash...please, love".

We kiss again and I look at him "we should shower.....I think we both stink".

He rests his forehead against mine, slowly running a hand up to cup my breast and then kissing my nose "I think that can be arranged" and then he looks down at my bra and he grins, his blue eyes twinkling "I don't think this is exactly Navy issued?" and he runs a finger over the delicate cameo colored lace.

I lick his lower lip, gently sucking on it, then reach behind my back, unhooking my bra, taking it off and draping it over his naked shoulder, saying huskily "maybe not, but I know one Sergeant Major that would approve".

The shade of his eyes shifts and he takes the bra, throwing it into the main room and then looks at my breasts with appreciation, reaching out to pull me close and kissing me again, both of us moaning as our chests are pushed together, finally skin to skin. Our dog tags clink together. He looks down at my cleavage, pressed against his pecs and then he smirks, nuzzling his nose between, avoiding the chain of my tags "mmmmm... he does......very much, but even better when it comes off". 

Moving me out a little, he cups one breast with his hand, the callouses feeling wonderful on my sensitive skin and then he bends his head, capturing one nipple between his lips, sucking gently, before licking around my areola. I whimper and grab his hair "ohhh John" and I feel myself grow even wetter as he moves his skilled tongue to the other breast..

He pops back up for air and to share another wet kiss, his breath heavy "I missed you......and this" and he massages each orb, loving the way they feel and look in his hands.

I quickly reach for his belt, working it open and unzipping his pants, reaching in to touch the bulge in his underwear, feeling the heat and the pulse of his desire for me. I lean close to his ear "I missed you too, John and this...", snaking my hand inside and finally wrapping my fingers around his pulsing flesh. 

Biting my shoulder lightly, he pants "shit" and it turns into a whimper as I find the very tip, sliding his foreskin back and forth, knowing it drives him wild. Slick drops of sticky precum coat my fingers and I move them up and look him straight in the eyes as I lick it off.

He is frozen, his hands still on my breasts, but not moving. Then he snaps. He grabs my face, devouring me in an earth shattering, needy, lusty kiss, finally pulling away and bending down to unlace his boots, so he can kick them off along with the rest of his clothing. He is as naked as the day he was born, except for the tags hanging around his neck. We both know those tags stay on no matter what, as long as we are in a combat zone.

I turn around to get the water going and still bend over, I look behind me, making sure he is watching as I slide my matching panties off and throw them at him. He deflects, catching them, tossing them somewhere in the other room. He lets out a growl, stepping up behind me in seconds, his hands on my hips as he presses against me in all his naked glory.

My entire body hums as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me flush with him, his erection pressing against my back, hot and throbbing. I lean against him, my head back and let out a moan as he licks my neck, letting his hands roam over my breasts and down over my stomach, finally moving between my legs. He ever so softly runs a finger over the thin strip of hair on my mound, tickling me, making me squirm. 

It turns into as moan as he slides his hand between my legs, finally feeling my wet lips and I jerk as he rubs over my clit. He twitches against my back, breathless in my ear "fuck you are wet".

Trying to grind against his hand, I beg "John...please.....I need you, need your hard cock".

Said organ lets me know it's very much interested in that prospect and he turns me around, moving me under the water for a second and then against the wall. Kissing again, we lock eyes and his voice is low and needy "shit.....protection".

I grab his face "when are you going to just let it go and not be paranoid? You know I am on the pill and unless you have something to tell me or have been on some deep mission somewhere really bad.......I think we can stop with the condoms" and I lick his ear, stroking his hard length "I want to feel you, John....nothing between us....please".

He groans, pushing into my hand and then chasing my tongue again, kissing me hard and deep "I haven't been with anyone else.....you know that and I haven't been anywhere, so......are you sure?".

"Yes, I am sure.....please".

Nodding, because he is too busy devouring me again with his mouth, he lifts me up with his strong arms and I reach down, wrapping my legs around him as I guide him to my entrance. He looks down, making sure he is lined up and then slowly start to pressing inside of me, spreading me apart with his wide head and we both cry out as he penetrates me to the hilt.

"Fuck, Ash", he is panting with his head buried in my neck. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, overwhelmed by the sensation of being buried inside of me, with no barrier between us. It's almost too much.

I grab his strong shoulders "I know...." and I let out a mewling sound when he slowly pulls almost all the way out and then slides back in "ohhhhh".

My back is against the wall, both his hands have a firm grip on my behind, my legs locked over his hips and his feet are firmly planted on the floor. We have done this in close quarters many times, so we have it down to a science. He pulls back out, watching his glistening cock and I grab his one arm to steady myself before reaching down with my other one to brush over the top of his hardness, where we are joined and he moves his pelvis slowly as I start to rub my clit in rhythm with his movements. It is almost like a dance.

We are both so turned on, so this wont last very long. He is watching me and my body, knowing how to read me. I moved my hand faster, feeling myself swell even more and he grunts as my inner walls squeeze him tighter as I get closer to orgasm. My nipples peek more and he lowers his head to place one in his mouth, swiping over it fast with his tongue. 

I grind down on his cock and press my fingers against my pearl, feeling my entire body coil up like a spring. His voice is needy "that's it, darling...ohhh yeah.....fuck you are gorgeous, love.. ughhh........cum for me.......".

Letting out a whimper, he knows that's the signal and he braces himself, thrusting faster and then I move my hand, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and he pounds deep and hard as I convulse and contract around him as my climax washes over me "ohhhh ...ohhhh......ohhhhhhhhhh, John!".

He grunts and groans as he fucks me hard, his hips snapping faster as he feels me gripping him, milking him. Our dog tags make rhythmic clinking sounds as they hit each other with each movement. His thighs starts to shake, his balls tightens and he pounds into me a few more times, before emptying everything he has in a final thrust as he pulses over and over, letting out a deep, satisfied moan "fuuuuuuuuck yeah.........ohhhh god".

We cling to each other, my legs locked around him, our hearts pounding and our lips find each other in a soft and tender kiss. We just breathe together for a minute, nothing needs to be said, we just relish in what we shared. 

I slowly loosen my grip on his shoulder and reach up to touch his smooth chin and our eyes meet. I smile and we kiss again, before he still holds me, but moves one hand up to cup my face, his eyes still hazy, but full of love. He says softly "I love you, Ash.....I missed you so much".

"I love you too, John......".

Stroking his back, I feel every muscles and then unlock my legs and he very carefully slips from me, trying to lower me to the ground. My head gets yanked and he feels the pull on his neck, we both look and then chuckle, this is not the first time this has happened, our tags are a tangled mess. He takes better hold on my rear, patiently holding me while I quickly get us unattached and I can finally stand.

John pulls me back in his arms, kissing the top of my head and we just hold each other, my head against his chest as I feel his steady heart beat.

He slowly moves us back under the water and we proceed to actually share a shower, washing and I let him shampoo my hair, enjoying how he massages my scalp as he rinses the soap out of it. He shuts off the water and just embraces me, kissing me again, sighing in contentment "that was totally and utterly great".

"Mmmmmm, it was perfect".

Handing me a towel, we both dry off and I go find fresh panties, this time putting on my regular sand colored cotton pair, which doesn't go unnoticed by him "no more lace?"

 I shake my head "No...not now.....but I might have more where that came from later".

He smirks "I can't wait", one of his kinks is definitely lingerie. I found out the first time I wore a red set and he told me later he about creamed his pants when he saw me take off my dress. He is still just wrapped in a towel. He grabs his underwear and quickly rinses them in the sink in the bathroom wringing them out and then hangs them to dry in front of the fan "should be ready by the time we are done napping".

"Oh, are we napping?" and I look at him from the corner, where I am brushing out my hair, trying to get it just a bit dry by the fan.

"Yes, Lt. Cmd. I think we are.....it's in the military code of something....." and he grins, going to my bed, pulling the sheets back, shedding his towel and sliding into the bed. The holds up the sheet "come here, love.....please".

Shaking my head at him, I pick his discarded towel from the floor, hanging it over the clothes line across the ceiling and then removes my panties and get in the bed with him. It is a tight fit, it is really only meant for one, but with his spooning me, it sort of works. He wraps his arm around me, kissing my shoulder and pressing himself against me, muttering "well......now I am not sure I can sleep", but he does yawn.

I turn my head to kiss him, sighing in contentment "I am sure you can" and it doesn't take long until we both drift off to sleep.

 

Someone is kissing my neck, winding their fingers through my hair and running their hands down my body. I stir and feel his warmth against me. I mumble "mmm....John".

"Yes, love?".

"Don't want to get up".

"Then don't.....we can just stay here" and he shifts a little, his erection throbbing against my thigh.

I reach behind me, running my hand over his hips and meaty thigh "horny bastard".

Sounding offended, he rubs himself against me "I haven't seen you for 6 months......of course I am horny as fuck".

Laughing, I shift, turning around to face him , our eyes meeting and he gives me a soft kiss "nice nap?".

"It was fabulous" and I stretch, which only makes him wiggle all the way against me. I playfully hit his shoulder when he presses a leg between my thighs "that wasn't an invitation", but my eyes flutter closed as he uses his knee to rub against my mound.

"Ohh yeah?" and he kisses me again, reaching up to cup my breast. He groans when he feels me getting wet and then he shifts, sitting up, looking down at me "I bet you don't need an invitation for this" and he gets out of bed, dropping to his knees and pulling me to the edge of the mattress. 

I clench in anticipation, knowing what he is about to do and it excites me to no end, I know he possesses great oral skills. I spread my legs as he drapes one over his shoulder and dips his head between my thighs. He kisses my inner thigh, making me shiver and trails light kisses up towards my center. My breathing picks up and I moan when he flicks his tongue over my clit "John".

"Mmmmm.....taste so good, darling...." and he flattens his tongue, licking me from opening to clit several times, making me swell even more. Then he draws slow circles with his velvety tongue, all the way around my pearl, over and over, slow and sensual.

Grabbing his hair, I tense up, whimpering "ohhhhh....fuck yes....ohhhhhhhh". I arch my back, trying to grind against his mouth as he continues to stimulate me, alternating the pressure and the speed several times, driving me insane. 

He pulls back for a second, taking in the sight of me spread wide before him, wet and flushed. His own cock aches, fluid dripping from the tip, but he ignores it, reaching up to run a few fingers through my wet lips "so fucking beautiful".

I protest a little from the loss of contact, but that turns into a deep moan of pleasure when I feel his index and middle finger slide up on either side of my opening, up around my clit, rubbing it on either side and then back down, before he pushes them inside of me. I welcome his intrusion, his fingers filling me and he starts to move them in and out of me, the wetness making an obscene sound.

John groans when he feels me respond, my walls gripping him as he finger fucks me and then I whelp as he lowers his head again, rasping over my pearl at the same time. I'm about to come undone, fuck it is good and when he presses harder against me and crooks his fingers, it is over, I orgasm with a scream of his name "JOOOOOHN!" and convulse around him, my pelvis spasms over and over in total bliss.

He continues to stimulate me through it, slowing down and getting more and more gentle, until I let out a deep sigh, sagging into the mattress, my body limp. He sits up, crawling back over me and kissing me deeply, letting me taste myself on his tongue. His voice is low "good?".

I finally sort of come back to earth and open my eyes, seeing his sparkling blue ones looking at me, they are dark with arousal. I smile, touching his wet chin "it was amazing......you do have great oral skills, my love".

He smirks proudly "lets just hope nobody heard that orgasmic scream you let out".

"I'll just say it was a scorpion or a spider".

Laughing, he leans down to kiss me again, he is sort of holding him self up by his arms "that works". I feel wetness drip down on my stomach and lift my head, seeing a string of fluid hanging from the tip of his cock. He follows my gaze and then faintly blushes, making a move to pull away "shit....sorry".

I shimmer from underneath him, sitting up and pushing him down, making him lay on his back. I rub over his stomach, snaking my hand around his cock and kissing him "don't be.....you are beautiful and I am glad you still find me attractive".

He moans as I pump him slowly "you'll always be attractive to me, love".

"Mmmm......" and I move over him, kissing him again and then blow on his ear "my turn to play".

My breasts are almost in his face, which he definitely enjoys, he is such a visual person, like many men. He chases my tongue with a deep kiss and growls "please". 

I know what he needs and wants, so I lick and kiss my way down his beautiful body, over his stomach, finally licking his happy trail, down to his groin. He smells musky and manly, the hair surrounding his beautiful cock neatly trimmed. I know it bothers him if it gets too long out here in the heat. And then there is his cock.......sigh, he is just fucking beautiful, thick and long and currently very hard. I can almost see him throbbing.

Looking up, I see John has shoved a pillow under his head, he likes to watch. Our eyes meet briefly and he inhales sharply, almost raising his hips in a silent beg as I lick my lips, eyeing my price. His foreskin is pulled back a little, the tip peeking out, looking angry and aroused, a drop of fluid sitting on the slit. He twitches in anticipation and the fluid spills out, running down his shaft. I reach up and ever so lightly rub it, spreading it over his length.

His hips buck and he throws his head back, groaning "fuck" and it turns into a sob when I lower my head and swirl my tongue around the tip, pushing his foreskin back and licking fast around the ridge, under the head and then over the very tip. "Ohhhh god...........fuck Ash" and he pants, his hands flying to my hair.

I open my mouth, swallowing him down and bobbing my head, sucking and hollowing my cheeks until he is a blabbering mess above me and his thighs tense from holding back, not wanting to fuck into my mouth. I go a bit faster an then reach down to cup his sack, feeling him tighten under my fingers. He pushes on my shoulder, his voice almost desperate "ughh.........please........I want.......ohhh......I want to cum inside of you....please".

Finally popping off him, I look at him and he is a sight to behold. His head is back, sweat covering his torso, his eyes are closed and he is panting hard. His cock is wet and he looks like he is about to burst, the tip almost purple. I move over him as he opens his eyes and I don't waste any time, holding him in place as I sink down on his hardness, letting out a moan of pleasure "John......".

His hands go to my hips and he lets out a breath "fuck yes, baby........ohhhhhh you feel good, fuck..." and all he can do it groan when I brace myself against his chest, starting to move up and down his cock. I ride him hard, grinding my hips, enjoying all the aroused sounds he makes. He grips my hips tighter, guiding me and then moves his hand into position, putting his thumb so he can stroke my clit. 

I shift forward a little, trying to get the right stimulation and it is so good. I tighten around him and then climax, clenching around him in pure ecstasy, milking him "ohhhhhhhhhhh yes, yes......yeeeeeeeessssssssss.............ohhhhhhhh".

He feels it and holds me close, thrusting forcefully up into me and he cums hard, shooting his load deep inside of me with a loud grunt "fuck I'm coming.......ohhhhh shit......ohhhhh". He pulls me into his arms as we ride the last spasms of orgasm together, panting against each other.

I just melt into his arms, against his torso as we hold on to one another, our breathing slowly returning to normal. He rubs my back and pets my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I sigh in total contentment and then finally find the strength to lift my head. Our eyes meeting, our lips finding each other in a tender kiss and I whisper "holy fuck".

Laughter bursts from his chest and he squeeze me tight "you can say that again.........wow". 

Laying my head on his chest, I stroke his shoulder and we don't say much for a few minutes, until my hips start to protest this somewhat awkward position. I brace myself, winching and then let him slide out and I fall to the side as he tugs me close.

Kissing me again, he nuzzles my neck "I think we made a mess.......sorry".

"I guess that is one advantage of condoms.....it contains the mess, but it's ok.......I should change sheets anyway".

We lay there for a bit longer, before helping each other up and finally getting dressed. He helps me strip the bed and put new sheets on. He looks at my clock "should we sneak over to get dinner?".

Shrugging "we could.......I bet you are so sick of eating MRE's.....but want to come back here to sleep or too risky?".

He walks over to me, kissing me again "there is no way in hell i am not sleeping with you tonight......I'll see you back here in an hour or so".

We kiss each other deeply and he whispers goodbye, before he slips out, making sure nobody has seen him. I sigh, what a man and he is all mine to hopefully keep forever.

I pick up my room a little and then walk out, heading towards the mess hall for dinner, my body still tingling from all the great sex we just had. Entering, it is pretty busy, so I get in line, nodding and saying hi to a few people. Getting my food, I look around for an empty spot and John and his men are sitting over in the corner, Pete standing up and waving very enthusiastically in my direction "Lt. Cmd. Carter.......over here".

A smile forms on my face, he is such an eager dork, but it is kind of cute. I make my way over there and John slides down the bench and I sit down, being greeted with several yells of approval. My hand go under the table and John quickly brushes his fingers against mine. I have to clear my throat and shoot him a look. He returns it, ever so slightly lifting an eyebrow, before he returns his attention to his food, pretending nothing is going on between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
